


Hammer

by elektravondemon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektravondemon/pseuds/elektravondemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All James T. Kirk wanted to do was break Spock's walls. They clawed, they chained. But Kirk never let him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek fanfiction.

_Why does the Enterprise have to be so damn big?_

"The  _Enterprise_  holds a decent-sized crew and a significant amount of cargo, Captain."

"What?" James T. Kirk responded.

"You questioned why your airship is large in size," Spock, Jim's best friend besides Bones, and first lieutenant of the Enterprise responded.

Kirk looked baffled. "How could you possible haven known that?" Spock just gave a blank stare. Well, more of a look that said he was talking to a being of lower intellect, which was pretty much _all_ the time.

"Oh, right." The mind meld that was created a couple of years ago. There were times when Jim felt inferior when it came to intelligence, one this one was a common occurrence.

The ride on the elevator was slower than normal. Oh, right. Maintenance.

The  _Enterprise_  had to be docked onto a nearby planet for simple repairs. 'Simple' in Scotty's opinion is less than three days; It's been eight.

'Da varp core blew a fuse, Captin,' Chekov had said when they parked at a space pier.

The original problem was when some small-ish asteroids dented the hulls and a crew member going out in warp could die. Better to rest the ship anyway.

"You're a fucking asshole," Jim stated.

Spock 'looked' surprised. "Excuse me, Captain?"

"First of all, it's  _Jim_  when we're alone. And I'm off-duty," Kirk picked at a loose thread and then turned to look at his friend. "And second, you don't poke into someone's mind to answer a rhetorical question."

Spock turned as well to form eye contact, "I am sorry, Captain. I truly thought you were curious as to why the  _Enterprise_  is great in size. The hulls can be expendable to create more space for specimens."

"What, like your dick?" Kirk sniffed.

"Well, yes. My half-human anatomy works as to when I think of or see intriguing images or scenes that refer to intercourse…"

The captain rolled his eyes.

"…then my phallus organ will increase in length and girth, as well. Excellent comparison, Jim."

There was silence. Then: "You called me 'Jim'."

"Of course, Captain. You requested of me to do so, and I merely followed your orders." Spock internally smirked. Hell knows if he had internals that  _could_ smirk.

"God, I just want to punch you."

Spock did smile this time. "If I may remind you, you had already physically attacked me shortly after we met. I believe it was to 'emotionally compromise' me?" As much as Kirk found it amusing that event happened, the reminder made him regret it. Relinquishing the title of captain from Spock was inevitable, but to be enemies at the start for them to get this close to where they are now wasn't exactly worth it. There could've been different paths both would have and should have taken to create a future friendship.

Ah, it didn't matter now. What has passed is past and they're both pretty sure that they want it to stay that way.

The doors finally opened to the upper decks where the upper generals' quarters were. It was a long hallway of about a dozen separate rooms, but only nine are used. Those occupied by the captain of the ship himself, Spock, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Scotty and his 'minion' share separate rooms, Chekov, Doctor McCoy, Doctor Marcus, and Hikaru Sulu. Jim's room was at the end with the word 'captain' in bold letters, and Spock's was to the left with his designation printed and 'first lieutenant' below it on the door.

They were both about to retire for some desired rest in their separate rooms when Kirk spoke, "Spock?"

The Vulcan paused and did an immediate right-face. "Yes, Captain?"

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Uh, why don't you come with me, Spock? Maybe we can catch up? As old friends…"

Spock graciously inclined his head, "Of course, Jim. I would be glad to accompany you to friendly relations." He waved his hand in a 'show-me-the-way' gesture and Jim only rolled his eyes and walked into him room with Spock following suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cliché fluff story. I sort of wanted smut in here but I knew that would be cliché, too.
> 
> I apologize to any MC-haters for the title and summary. I was listening to Wrecking Ball and I knew that this was perfect for the boys' relationship.
> 
> I plan on writing another chapter. I love cliffhangers only when I'm writing them :P
> 
> I take requests! :D


End file.
